The Guardian Knights of the Round Table
The Guardian Knights of the Round Table: The knightly order was founded by Michael of the House of Pendragon, the Grand High King Mardaus and Meria, just shortly after the death of his father and he disbandment order of "The Knights of the Empire". The order of "The Guardian Knights of the Round Table" were made out of 75 members. The order were made of the most greatest and skilled warriors around Meria and of other nations. Here are some members of the Order. Grand High King Michael Pendragon: Founder of the order and Knight Marshal. Ruler of Meria and Mardaus Grand King Matthew Egaius: Co-Knight Commander of the order. Ruler of the Kingdom of Lacjoyous and Lord of Unknown, Grand King Kevin Wulfric: Co-Knight Commander of the order. Ruler of the Kingdom of Kaveck and Lord of Wargkenn. High King Tyler Tygale: Ruler of the Kingdom of Talon and Lord of Unknown. High King Jordan Gryphone: Ruler of the Kingdom of Gryphus and Unknown. High King Alex Unull: Ruler of the Kingdom of Bevis. High King Edren Liohin: Ruler of the Kingdom of Hardeli. Arch King Kenneth Kitchion the 2nd: Ruler of the Kingdom of Virlary. Arch King Gideon Valia: Ruler of the Kingdom of Varalun. Arch King Orson Blair: Arch King Artin Ardal: Arch King Jeodrice Alicorn the 3rd: Arch King Rune Antelop: King Mark Pendragon: King Thomas Nicktion 1st: Ruler of Mandeon. Grand Lord Hector Maristin: Grand Lord of Gwan of Meria. Crown Prince Balfour Pendragon: Prince Merek Pendragon: Crown Prince Thomas Nicktion 2nd: Heir of Mandeon. Crown Prince Leon Leogrand: Crown Regent of Leodegrance. Sir Bedievere Bayeux: Lord of Gaunt Sir Galaron Sir Kaelon Sir Owain Sir Roland Sir Maxfield Roach: Lord of Borom Sir Dalaned Maristin: Heir of Gwan SIr Perseus Mycen: Knight of Mycens Hold Sir Delin Trivia: *King Mark Pendragon is the younger brother of Grand High King Maron Pendragon, making him the uncle of Varon, Kevin, Michael Pendragon. He is the father of Balfour and Merek Pendragon. *Michael Pendragon has seven relative's in the order of The Guardian Knights of the Round Table. Kevin Wulfric: Older brother. Matthew Egaius: Brother in all but blood. Kenneth Kitchtion the 2nd: Matrilineal Uncle. Gideon Valia: Father-in-Law, father Mreanna Valia Pendragon. Mark Pendragon: Uncle. Balfour Pendragon: Cousin. Merek Pendragon: Cousin. *Sir Bedievere Bayeux serves only Michael and his family. *Crown Prince Thomas Nicktion 2nd was once the squire of Michael Pendragon. *Sir Hector Maristin has served under three Grand High Kings and one Grand High Queen in his life time. Frist was Merys Pendragon as a young squire, the next was Maron Pendragon who knighted Hector, next was Grand High Queen Danessa after her husband was killed in 727 A.D. and last was Grand High King Michael Pendragon. *The Guardian Knights of the Round Table held only 75 members at a time, so if any died there would be a a number of test's to see who was worthy of taking the dead knight's place.